She's The One
by DramaPrincess001
Summary: AU. M/M Michael and Maria are bestfriends growing up together.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: First and foremost, I would like to say that I do not own the rights to the show 'Roswell'. I only own any of the original characters that I might create to 'spice' up the story. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Rating: R for now, but may go higher as the story evolves.  
  
Summary: Michael and Maria have been bestfriends since before they can remember, they've been through thick and thin together, through the hard times and the great times, and no matter what, have managed to keep their friendship. But years have past now, and as they mature and grow older, will they let themselves be torn apart?  
  
Couple: Will start out with a quick Michael/Liz pairing, though the story will basically focuse around Michael and Maria. (Also will have some Tess and Kyle, Alex and Isabel)  
  
Author's Note: This is AU, which means no aliens. Michael and Maria live next door to each other and their parents are friends, and because of that, they've been bestfriends since before being born. Michael comes from a very happy family, great parents, and Tess is his younger sister. Maria's family life is different, her parents fight constantly, and she's an only child. It'll begin when Michael and Maria are children and go through the years.  
  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated, Tell me if I should continue.  
  
{Prologue}  
  
"How did it get that way?" Whispered a small girl the age of 6, bright green eyes looking up to the slightly taller boy next to him. Her loose golden curls which had earlier been pulled back in pigtails, were now wild around her chubby little face. "How's it gonna get up?"  
  
"I've seen bigger." The boy next to her said back, though the small girl new he was lying. If he'd seen bigger, then she should have seen it too, but she hadn't, so he hadn't. His dark brooding eyes, even for the age of 6, looked back to what they had been watching. "I bet I can get around it before it wakes up..." He said with a small grin.  
  
"Na-uh, you'll get caught.." She said shaking her head and biting her too big bottom lip, turning wide eyes from the giant back to the boy.  
  
"Your just chicken because you won't come with me." The little girls eyes flashed dangerously at the boy, and the boy inwardly grinned, though it showed on the outside too...since he wasn't good at keeping things from his friend.  
  
"I am no a chicken....and to prove it, I'll go with you." So it was settled.  
  
The two walked around the giant that laid asleep in the recliner, the cookie jar on the other side of it. That had been part of the plan the whole time. To get to the cookie jar without being caught, they hadn't expected the giant to be guarding it though.  
  
"Give me a boost, Ria." The little boy with wild hair requested.  
  
"Your gonna fall on him..." Maria whined quietly, but still begin to help push the boy up. "Don't wake him Michael.." She whispered, her eyes on the giant in the chair as Michael continued to climb over the chair and towards the cookies.  
  
"I know that Ria, I'm not stupid." Michael shot back with one of what he called his dark looks, all it did was cause Maria to go into a fit of giggles, ones she tried to stifle, but couldn't help. "Shhh...Your waking him!" But it was too late, the giant had been woken.  
  
He groaned and stretched, sending Michael sailing from the chair and onto the floor with Maria. The two 6 year olds held their breaths, hoping he'd go back to sleep, but then eyes popped open and after a few minutes, settled on them. He slowly rose to his full height, towering over the kids that were sprawled out on the floor before him.  
  
"Caught you!" The giants voice came through loud and clear...and deep, a hint of laughter in it. After another seconds pause, the two kids were up and running from the room, screaming and laughing at the same time. "I'm gonne catch you!" The voice boomed behind them, and their little legs carried them faster, the two clutching hands as Michael pushed Maria out the back door and he followed.  
  
"Momma!" Maria yelled, a big grin on her face as she ran towards a young Amy Deluca, still dragging Michael by the hand behind her. "Momma! Michael woke up the giant!" She shouted, and squealed when she was suddenly scooped up into arms from behind. Her giggling came back as she found herself in Mike Guerin's protective arms, Michael sitting across from her in his arms too. It amazed Maria how strong their daddy's were, they could hold both her and big fat Michael at the same time, of course it didn't surprise her because they had bunches of muscles and she was so little, must have made up for how big Michael was.  
  
"So I'm a giant now?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the pouting Michael and giggling Maria. When he figured he wouldn't get a word out those two, he set them back down on the ground, "You know your not supposed to get into the cookies before dinner."  
  
"I told you!" Maria stuck her tongue out at Michael, then shrieked when he promptly pulled one of her curls. "I'll get you for that Michael Guerin!"  
  
"You gotta catch me first...." And it was on, Michael Guerin with his wild hair and brooding eyes being chased by Maria Deluca with her bouncing curls and giggles.  
  
"You realize, that in a few years, Michael's going to be chasing Maria around...and for all different reasons." Nicole Guerin stated as she walked up to Mike and Amy, little Tessa propped in her arms, looking like she was going to doze off before dinner. She smiled softly at her husband as he took their three year old daughter from Nicole, letting the little girl rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't remind me.." Brian Deluca groaned with a chuckle, coming up after Nicole and handing Amy a plate with buns on it for the famous Amy-Burgers, "I'm going to have to beat your son off my daughter." He stated with a grin.  
  
"Well you two are just gonna have to work up another kid Brian, one for Tess here to play with.." Mike said with a wink. The conversation slowly turned back to more adult things as Tess dozed on and off on her fathers shoulder, and Michael and Maria played by themselves, completely innocent and having no knowledge of what their parents were talking about.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Protectors

{Chapter One}  
  
"Stop it! Why are you being so mean?!" An 11 year old Maria asked, her eyes wide and a watery green with her tears. The teasing had started sometime last year. The young girl had been told to ignore it all, and she had...but the words were getting so hurtful. She was tough, like Teflon, that's what her daddy said, but she didn't feel it when she had people yelling mean things at her for things she had no control over.  
  
"It's the truth!" A boy sneered that was atleast a year or two older then her and lived down the street. Her mother and his talked alot, she knew that. "I heard my mom talking about it. Your dad doesn't love you or your mom anymore and that's why everyone on the entire block can hear them fighting all the time. Your dad doesn't love you. Who could! Look at you." He gave Maria a slight shove and before he could continue on, he was pushed back by a surprisingly strong force.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Michael growled. He was only 11, but he stood tall for his age and was strong, especially when it came to his sister or Maria. People should know by now the wrath of the Guerin Boy if either girls were messed with. He was a mean little kid for being 11.  
  
"Mikey's got a girlfriend!" Billy said with a laugh, not even phased by the push. "He's defending Deluca.." He called across the playground, not only bringing more focus from the other kids, but from the parents too, including Nicole and Amy who had brought Michael, Maria, and Tess out that day. "I bet he even kisses her!"  
  
"You shut up Billy, before I pound you.." Michael threatened, his face turning a light shade of red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Are you really a girl under there, Mikey? I mean all you do is hang out with Deluca and your little sister. What's wrong with you?" The boy continued on with a chuckle. "And your always around with your mom too, what are ya? A momma's boy?" He barely got that out before he and Michael were rolling around on the floor, grunting and hitting each other.  
  
Finally, Billy hit Michael hard in the stomach and the wild haired boy groaned, rolling onto his side, coughing as the air was knocked out of him. "Looks like your the one needing protecting, Momma's boy.." Billy spat out, getting ready to flee when he saw Nicole and Amy quickly starting towards them. "Next time you should hold your tongue and let Deluca get what she's got coming to her."  
  
He turned around, ready to leave and when he did, he was hit square in the nose, knocking him back in shock and pain. "OOWWWW!!" He wailed as his hands flew to his face, blood already coming from his injured nose. "I'm bleeding!" The older boy wailed and started to cry, making the hitter grin in satisfaction.  
  
"MARIA DELUCA!" Maria's grin quickly faded at her mothers shout. That meant she was in trouble....uh-oh. "What do you think your doing young lady!?! He's bleeding!"  
  
"But...But...but he hit Michael...He HURT MICHAEL!" She defended quickly and a short curly blonde popped up beside, bright blue eyes holding the same defiance as maria.  
  
"It's true Aunt Amy, Billy said really mean things about you and uncle Brian and then he and Michael...he hurt Michael." The 8 year old Tess said in defense to her brother and almost sister. "He was really mean." She repeated, crossing her arms with a pout. "I'm glad he's hurt."  
  
"Tessa." Nicole warned, shaking her head disappointedly at the three kids. Michael had stood up by now, still clutching his stomach in pain, but looking proud of Tess's words, and Maria's actions. She sighed as Michael pulled together himself and threw an arm over each one of the girls, grinning slightly. She tried not to smile, tried not to encourage fighting. But they looked so cute together, and she had heard some of what the other boy was saying....  
  
"You two...are in trouble..." Amy said pointing at Maria and Michael, "And you too mister..." She turned to point at Billy, "I'm going to be talking to your mother..."  
  
"-ut mwy nwose.." Billy pleaded behind his hands, and Amy and Nicole took pity on the boy, rushing him off to the bathrooms to clean his nose.  
  
Tess erupted into giggles, dancing around Michael and Maria, much to their amusement. "Oh wow Ria, You could be stronger than Michael.." She froze in mid step and looked at the two with wide eyes. "What if you *ARE* stronger then him?!" She started to giggle again, "Did you see how she hit him Michael? He was bleeding?!"  
  
"Well that's hurricane Deluca to the rescue." Maria said with a grin, "it only seemed fair considering Michael got hurt because of me..." She looked shyly at Michael who was smirking with his arms crossed.  
  
"No one can be mean to you but me...it's a rule." Michael said and scowled as he watched his mom and Amy fussing over Billy.  
  
"I wonder if you broke his nose.." Tess whispered in a hushed fascination before taking off towards her mom and Amy.  
  
Michael and Maria stood in silence for a few minutes. Michael's free hands now nursing his still hurting stomach and Maria nursing her hand. "I could have taken care of it.." The 11 year old girl grumbled, feeling shy again.  
  
"Deluca..." Michael said, making Maria look at him, "Gotta remind me to never get you mad, cheesehead."  
  
"Dorkbutt..." Maria muttered, the subject being forgotten, shoved back for in the future. "Tag! Your it!" She shouted as she touched his arm and quickly ran off.  
  
"You cheated!" Michael declared, but was off running after, grinning as she dodged around him, knowing he had better enjoy this..because once their dad's found out what they had done...they'd be in trouble.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Everyone Needs A Hug

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed before and I hope people continue to read this. I'm finishing up on all of my stories, though it may take some time. **

_**Chapter Two **_

Michael groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes as he heard his window opening. The 14 year old turned on the lamp beside his bed and looked at the clock, then groaned again. "Deluca, it's 3 in the morning..." He muttered as he watched his best friend crawl into his room through the window. If his parents... if HER parents knew she was climbing in at this time, they'd flip, but no one ever knew anything, so that was a decent plus.

"They're fighting again..." Maria whispered, she had her heavy jacket wrapped around her, but Michael could see her cloud pajama's peaking out from beneath. "It's the 5th time this week Michael..."

He heard the catch in her voice and he lifted the covers to his twin sized bed, immediately the blonde pounced, shrugging out of her jacket and crawling into his bed. He was used to this, for so many years she'd been in his bed...and for three years now, she'd been using his window when the fights got bad. She'd seek comfort in him and he'd give it willingly. He was tough guy Guerin, but he couldn't stand to see Maria in any pain.

"I didn't know what they were talking about...they got so loud tonight and..." There was another catch in her voice, and Michael remained quiet, knowing she'd continue. "I think...I think my dad cheated on mom..." She whispered, as if it was murder. She looked up at him with big tearful eyes. "She kept talking about some woman at his work and he kept shouting that if she...I don't know, I left...I couldn't... What if he did sleep with another woman Michael? How could he do that? Doesn't he love my mom?" She questioned.

Michael's arms went around Maria on instinct and he held her close, "I'm sure he does Ria, but all couples have problems...at least that's what mom says a lot."

Maria let Michael hold her and buried her face in his neck, trying desperately not to cry in front of him...again. "I think he's going to leave..." She whispered, so quietly that Michael doubted she'd said it, until she repeated it. "I think he's going to leave us Michael."

"He's your dad, he won't leave you guys."

"But you didn't see him! SEE THEM! HEAR THEM! It was awful Michael, they were fighting, I was so afraid that she'd slap him, or...I do..." She broke down then, crying as Michael held her tightly, trying to get her to quit crying, but finding that hard to do.

She was so torn up about this. The fighting hadn't really ever bothered her before, sure they got bad and she'd leave the house and run to the Guerin house hold, but nothing had been as bad as tonight. She had woken to the sound of glass shattering and when she'd crept down the stairs, she heard her father hissing at her mother not to wake her. But Amy Deluca had taken no notice to that and had continued on with her shouting and violent tantrum as she threw things. She'd gotten Brian up and roaring again, both forgetting about their 14 year old daughter as they screamed at each other, threats, lies... At least that's what Maria thought, but was she so sure.

Was her father's threat to leave really a threat and lie? Were her mother's accusations of her father sleeping with some woman from work true? Were her mother's threats to keep her from her father true? Would they really get a divorce? Or was it all in the heat of the moment, all just lies and bitter words to hurt each other?

Maria's crying eventually wore her down and she fell asleep in Michael's arms, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

The next morning, as the sun rose, Michael Guerin woke Maria Deluca and sent her back home, both pushing the night filled with crying and heartache to the back of their minds.

"He left you know..." Michael looked up from his work in the backyard, having been doing his homework outside. He frowned in confusion at Maria's words. She looked pale and not all there as she sat down beside him on the bench. "He left...I went home and went back to bed, and when I woke up...Mom was crying and Dad was gone..." She whispered.

"What?" Michael snapped, completely dazed by the news, "What...no...Your dad wouldn't leave." He defended with wide eyes.

"He did. He did! My mother is in there crying on your mom's shoulder because my dad left. He packed some bags and left. He didn't leave a note, he didn't say goodbye, and he didn't do anything but leave!" Maria cried, earning herself a concerned look from a still smaller girl, the 11 year old Tess walking into the backyard from the gate.

The small girl began to walk towards Maria with confusion at the cry, and worry, but as Michael shook his head and nodded for her to go into the house, she obeyed her older brother and walked around to the side door, letting herself in. "Come here Maria." He set aside his books and pen as he stood and opened his arms for her. She collapsed into his embrace, for once in her life, not cursing how big he was. He didn't look 14, he looked more like a 16 year old boy, he stood so much taller than her, yet it seemed to be the perfect fit when she threw her woman-child body at him.

"He doesn't...He didn't love us Michael, he didn't love me. Why would he leave if he did?" Maria whispered brokenly and Michael held her a little tighter, not having any words to comfort her with. "Don't you leave me Michael, don't you ever leave me."

"I won't..." Michael said quickly. It threw him into a panic to even think about never being around or seeing his best friend again. "I won't leave you Ria. I promise." He pulled back and when she turned those eyes on him, he leaned down and gave her lips a small kiss.

They both seemed to stop breathing for a second as they pulled back from the gentle kiss. But then that second was over and Maria was tucked in Michael's arms again. Neither wanting to think about the kiss and what it could mean for their friendship. Things had just changed in their relationship, though neither would acknowledge it.

_**To Be Continued **_


	4. Growing Up

_**Chapter Three **_

A tall boy...man really, ran through the halls of West Roswell High, okay not ran but jogged, or walked very quickly. He was on a determined, and somewhat panicked rush, looking over his shoulder as he dodged other students. He was every girl's fantasy. Intense, brooding dark stare, generous lips, a dazzling smile, a mystery to every girl in the school...except two. Two girls knew him inside and out.

He finally ducked into an empty classroom, and threw his tall body into a seat, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Running from her again?" Came a female voice from a desk opposite him. He didn't jump, already knowing she was there, instead he just gave her a nasty glare that sent her into laughter. "That never worked on me, even when we were little, Michael..." The girl pointed out to one Michael Guerin, the star quarterback for their football team. He was the hottest and most popular guy in school, partly because he was hot, partly because he was a mystery, and partly because he looked older than his age of 18.

"She's after me again, I swear it. She wants me to ask her out to the formal and...Damn Ria, I don't want to go." He whined, indicating he was still a little boy under all that man.

Maria Deluca laughed softly, shaking her head as she closed her book. They both had a free period and this is where they would pass the time. In the empty classroom, out of everyone's eyes sight. She'd grown up, finally developing into a woman only last year. Her blonde curls had been chopped off into a short style, much to Michael's disdain. Her dark green eyes were no longer just wide child like eyes, but had been referred to, more than once by the male population of the school, bedroom eyes. She had grown taller, not as tall as she'd like, but she was average height and that was all that she cared about. But what had absolutely thrilled her, and made Michael weird around her, was her body. She'd filled out in all the right places. Gone was the baby softness of her face and body, replaced by caress-me curves. She was a woman in all the ways except one, she was still just funky Maria Deluca to her best friend since the womb.

"Michael, Parker is your girlfriend..." Maria tried not to pull one of her famous looks at the reference to Liz Parker, the girlfriend that had been around for three years. "If she wants you to take her to the formal, then you should suck it up and go." She said with a shrug, pursing her full lips and glancing at the clock. She sighed and began to gather her things as she pushed back her chair and stood. "Where have you been this entire time anyways?" She questioned, trying not to sound hurt. This had been their tradition since middle school. Free time during school was spent together.

"Liz and I ducked into the eraser room." Michael started with a grin, one that quickly faded at Maria's glare.

"Right..." Maria said with a glare, her voice stiff as was her back. One thing that she had in common with almost every girl in school, she was totally and completely in love with Michael Guerin. She had been since that one time kiss when she was 14. Only bad thing about that was Michael saw her only as a friend, a sister even, but nothing else. She had been tempted to just come out and tell him her crush, love...whatever it was, but had decided against it every time. It would ruin their friendship, and she knew Michael was in love with Liz, happy with her, and that was all she wanted for him. To be happy the way he deserved.

"Oh come on Ria, don't use that tone with me..." Michael said as he began to gather his things too, giving her his best puppy-dog look.

"I just don't feel like hearing what you and Parker have been doing...alright? I don't tell you about my flavor of the week, don't tell me about yours." She smirked as he winced in reference to her dates.

She never went out with the same guy more than once...unless you were Michael or Alex Whitman. Though everyone thought she was just a girl who could not settle down...it wasn't the truth. Maria never let herself get close to anyone except the friends she'd had for years. After years of listening to her parents fight, and then her father leaving, she'd decided at a young age that she would never let herself get into something serious, never let herself fall for anyone. Michael was safe to her, she knew he'd never want her, love her other than a friend, she could deal with that, she wouldn't be hurt.

"Gotcha..." Michael nodded slightly, slinging an arm good naturedly over Maria's shoulder as they left the room, "So who is the flavor of this week? Alex tells me you haven't picked someone, but that can't be, you always have someone picked out." He smirked down at her, and then glanced over the girls in the hall that looked at him with someone ken to hero worship. He turned that dazzling smile on them and winked, making most girls knee's buckle, or go into a giggling fit.

"I've been thinking of giving it a rest for a while, Amy's been getting on my case about school work and the guys I bring home." Maria chuckled. Amy. It was no longer Mom, it hadn't been mom for a long time. She was never corrected, she was never told to call her mom, and she hadn't...not since the day after her first kiss, not after what had happened that day, not after what Amy had said to her. She sighed and shook her head as she saw Michael's wink to the girls in the hall, "You better watch what you do Michael. You smile at a girl and they'll automatically think you two are going steady, you wink at a girl...well...at your rate, you'll be married by graduation." She smirked and slipped out from under his arm, stifling a grin as she saw his terrified expression. "I'll see you at lunch..." She called behind her, and continued on down the hall.

Michael glanced around himself at the girls, then quickly started to move, "RIA!" He called down the hall after her.

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
